


Sengoku Rim

by Fuurin444



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Sengoku Basara
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444
Summary: После официального расформирования Корпус Егерей снова собирает своих прежних пилотов, и Чосокабе Моточика возвращается в строй. А значит, всё начинается сначала: дрифт-тест, строгий график, кайдзю. Впрочем, бой с громадными монстрами, вполне возможно, не самое сложное, с чем придётся иметь дело.
Relationships: Chousokabe Motochika/Mouri Motonari
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В далёком 2015 Rina Izumo создала серию кроссоверных артов, и с тех пор мне хотелось написать эту историю. Разрешение было получено ещё тогда, но только теперь час наконец-то настал))) К тому же зеркальная дата: 02.02.2020
> 
> www.deviantart.com/rinaizumo/art/Pacific-Rim-AU-Nameless-530279935  
> www.deviantart.com/rinaizumo/art/Pacific-Rim-AU-DaiMaou-530280054  
> www.deviantart.com/rinaizumo/art/Pacific-Rim-AU-Tiger-530277233  
> www.deviantart.com/rinaizumo/art/Pacific-Rim-AU-Ryu-530278464  
> www.deviantart.com/rinaizumo/art/Pacific-Rim-AU-Bond-530278724  
> www.deviantart.com/rinaizumo/art/Pacific-Rim-AU-current-pilots-530281765  
> www.deviantart.com/rinaizumo/art/Pacific-Rim-AU-others-530282136

_Больные одной болезнью симпатизируют друг другу._

_Японская поговорка_

Когда Чике было одиннадцать, он был чемпионом класса в беге на стометровку, ненавидел уроки по классической литературе и нисколько не интересовался фильмами про пришельцев. По-хорошему, «молодой господин», которого самый лучший деловой партнер отца, господин Ичидзё всё ещё продолжал звать «маленькой принцессой замка», вообще больше любил вместе с механиком копаться в моторах машин из семейной коллекции или пинать мячик с немногочисленными посетителями его возраста, чем смотреть какие-то фильмы. Но этот оказался действительно классным: распахнув рот и забыв палочки в тарелке с омлетом (свёрнутым в рулетики и любовно порезанным для него кухаркой, госпожой Точиги) он взирал, как город, будто картонный, ломается от продвижения огромного монстра! Было похоже на аниме, только не нарисованное – никогда прежде Чике не доводилось видеть такой крутой графики.

Даже после того, как трансляция зарябила, захлебнулась и прервалась, а в экране замаячили серые лица дикторов, он понял, что это никакой не фильм, а их новая реальность, только когда с дурацким гулким звуком стукнулась об пол чашка, которую несла женщина, каждое утро готовившая ему еду. Чай разлился, горячий чай – Чика никогда не понимал вкуса полумер, даже в таких мелочах – а она всё стояла и смотрела в телевизор, игнорируя лужу вокруг чёрных лаковых туфель.

Чашка не разбилась. А вот мир с того дня изменился навсегда.

***

Подушку отобрали и ей же хлопнули Моточику по голове, до того как грубо потрясти за плечо под аккомпанемент захлебывающегося будильника. Он сам не понял, что промычал в ответ – сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно – но после шлепка по заду глаз таки открыл. И сразу закрыл назад – неяркий свет прикроватного фонаря едва не отправил его в бесконтактный нок-даун.

\- … Четыре утра, говорю! – его снова трясли, теперь уже двумя руками, и он достаточно проснулся, чтобы знать, что растрёпанная блондинка в ангарном жилье, которое доставалось строителям стены, то ли Мари, то ли Мэри, и её методы подъёма далеко не худшее, что ему доводилось пережить в жизни. Ещё сознание услужливо напомнило, что вчера был отличный день (и не только), а значит, отстойное утро Моточика заслужил, и через час он возвращается на службу.

Ну, номинально. Там ещё лететь… Куда там полковник Такеда говорил? Чосокабе мысленно (или не мысленно) застонал и неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя скатиться с койки. Всё равно та была узковата для двоих. Да и чтобы куда бы то ни было лететь, предполагалось для начала встать и изобразить из себя человека.

\---

Звуки были чересчур громкими. Даже нечастые переговоры водителя по внутренней связи отдавались в черепной коробке как долбаные удары в колокол под новый год. Одна надежда, что их хотя бы не будет сто восемь. Свет, к слову, тоже перебрал с яркостью, запах в салоне - с интенсивностью, а сам Чосокабе... ну да, вчера перебрал с алкоголем. Проводы товарищей, ни к чему, кроме веселой ночи, не обязывающий флирт - его последний день в качестве строителя Стены Жизни как-никак. Впрочем, чести ради, зелёный змий из бутылки нечасто пересекался с рабочими верхних уровней, если им была дорога жизнь, и неизвестно, когда в будущем ему случиться пить хоть что-то с градусом. Да и похмелье, как выяснилось, стало куда более проблемным зверем с тех пор, как он остался без глаза. То ли хитрые медицинские последствия, то ли сам Моточика стал на пару-тройку лет старше.

Удивительно, но они въехали на гражданский аэродром. Или точнее аэропорт Онслоу, откуда полковник Такеда обещал "рейс" до текущей базы Егерей. Хах. Кто бы мог подумать, что проект ждёт реанимация. И кто бы мог подумать, что ему всё ещё не хватило острых ощущений до конца своих дней. Казалось бы, после той чертовой катастрофы в Мацуэ, когда Кайдзю навестил Симанэ, Хиросиму и Окаяму*, двух лет на передовой, а потом ещё двух лет лечения пора бы поумнеть, но нет... Очевидно его ненависть к тварям, приходящим из разломов, не ржавела, каким бы количеством крови ее не поливали. Синей или… не синей.

Отчеканив очередной код в рацию, шофер мазнул пропуском по сенсору, и двинулся до следующего шлагбаума, где бодрые ребята в униформе обыскали багажник на предмет запрещенных объектов. Их самих обыскали на посту номер два, а затем три и четыре. Видимо, будь ты хоть трижды героем, но с приставкой "экс", как у Такеды, и зелёный коридор военных уже не для тебя. С другой стороны, где он – списанный в утиль теперь уже не бывший пилот, где Такеда – полковник, лидер Корпуса возле Разлома Сенгоку, пилот Второй серии в отставке и почти политический деятель. Да и привилегия пользоваться аэропортом для частного рейса по нынешним временам дорогого стоила.

Если подумать, раз полковник решил дёрнуть на свою сторону прежних ребят, стало быть Маэда тоже возвращается? После того боя их малыша Фугаку против Серамандера третьей категории на Гавайях и долгих месяцев на больничной койке смотреть в глаза последнему напарнику было так тяжело, что они практически не общались. Чосокабе ни в чем его не винил, и Кейджи скорее всего не винил Моточику, но если твой дрифтер валяется с дырой в животе, а ты - с теми же успехами но в области головы, не считая, разумеется, прочих приятных мелочей, тяжело потом делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Ещё сложнее поверить в то, что ты не мог этого предотвратить. Хорошо хоть, вред суше и поселениям удалось минимизировать, но даже восстановись бывший напарник, их дрифт-совместимость теперь под большим вопросом. Хотя... Если уж говорить о возвращениях – тогда… и тот тип?

На взлётную полосу Чика вышел твёрдой походкой с одной лишь спортивной сумкой на ремне. Голова всё ещё болела, но характерный запах взлётной полосы бодрил не хуже кофеина. Никаких пассажирских чулков или каталок для развоза Чосокабе, естественно, не полагалось, поэтому он двинулся по перрону в сторону рулежной дорожки с небольшим бортом компании «Силверлайн», как велел ему шофер, на своих двоих. Трап был уже спущен, а рядом с ним обнаружился широкоплечий шатен, с зачёсанными назад волосами и шрамом на лице. Мужчина был ему незнаком, а вот яркий логотип авиаперевозок – не то полумесяц, не то стилизованная изогнутая линия – очень даже.

\- Господин Чосокабе? – вежливо осведомились у него. Моточика ухмыльнулся в ответ:

\- Можно без «господина». А вы?

\- Кодзюро! – раздалось откуда-то сверху, и, подняв взгляд, он увидел второго человека, обладателя тёмных волос и широкой улыбки. Впрочем, его главной отличительной чертой для единственного зрителя, пожалуй, являлась повязка на глазу – такая же, как у самого Чики. Только прикрывала она правый, а не левый глаз. – Morning, pal! – продолжал тем временем незнакомец, с явным акцентом, и без нехватки энтузиазма. Чосокабе он уже нравился, несмотря на болезненное эхо от громких звуков, - Он – Катакура Кодзюро. А я – Дате Масамуне. Добро пожаловать на борт!

\- Мастер Масамуне, … - начал было Катакура, когда точки в гудящей голове Чосокабе соединились.

\- Погоди, Датэ… в смысле из тех Датэ, - Моточика вопросительно кивнул на логотип компании на боку самолета. – «Последний Егерь»?

Про «Последнего Егеря» не слышал разве что глухой – машину четвёртой серии спустили с конвейера предпоследней, позже – только Страйкера Эврику пятой серии, аккурат перед тем, как программу прикрыли, перекинув финансирование на Стену жизни. Ту самую стену, которую недавно Кайдзю четвёртой категории прошел с лёгкостью, с которой нож режет масло. Ту самую стену, которую Чосокабе в качестве инженера верхних уровней строил уже второй год после выписки, и официально оставил вчера после репортажа недельной давности и телефонного разговора с полковником. Так вот, синий Егерь, которого пилотировали наследник корпорации Датэ и его второй пилот, был выстроен во многом с помощью вложений Силверлайн, и, проигнорировав приказ маршала Пентекоста всем оставшимся Егерям отправляться на базу в Китае, остался в точке возле Тихоокеанского разлома. Каким уж чудом пункт сборки с отозванной половиной техников сумел успешно запустить Егеря, когда явился Тейлспиттер категории три – одним богам известно, но с тех пор популярность Дракона, или Рю, как официально звалась машина, только росла, хотя смену базы экипажу всё равно пришлось сделать. Сейчас известнее были только отец и сын Хансены, завалившие на днях кайдзю Мутавора.

\- Он самый, - улыбка стала зубастой, - Такеда сказал, тебя надо подбросить до «гнезда». Залезай, прокатим с ветерком.

\---

Индийский океан проносился снизу, но за облаками Моточика видеть его не имел возможности. Хотя и не сказать, чтобы очень рвался – куда больше он ждал появления их пункта назначения. Шаттердом базы Егерей в Южной Африке, в Кейптауне был последним опорным пунктом для защиты разлома Сенгоку, как Шаттердом Гон-Конга – последним для Тихокеанского.

После того, как они пожали руки, пристегнулись и вылетели из аэропорта Онслоу, Австралия, разговоры начинались и затихали спонтанно, хотя первое впечатление Чосокабе не обмануло – «одноглазый Дракон», как представился младший из его спутников, действительно оказался хорошим парнем, с самооценкой, но без зазнайства. И с заметной тенденцией мешать в разговоре английскую и японскую речь. О его со-пилоте (как выяснилось из диалога) Чике пока судить было сложно: молчаливый и рациональный, он вставлял реплики только когда считал, что это необходимо, и разве что пару раз неодобрительно косился на напарника, когда высказывания последнего звучали резковато.

\- Не ёрзай, - фыркнул Датэ, откидываясь на спинку непривычно удобного для самолета кресла, когда Чосокабе в очередной раз повернулся к иллюминатору. - Нам ещё семь часов лететь.

\- Не больше? Мне казалось, до туда часов двенадцать минимум, - позволил себе удивиться Моточика, делая глоток из стакана с водой. Из пассажиров их было трое, и никаких стюардесс, зато выбор напитков и еды производился на самообслуживании и по мере желания.

\- Это моя личная птичка, - Масамуне довольно ухмылнулся, - мы дадим фору любому гражданскому борту, что по мощности, что по лёгкости, так что пока есть коридор – никаких проблем.

\- Мастер Масамуне хочет сказать, что будем часов за восемь-девять, при удачном стечении обстоятельств.

Чосокабе находил тенденцию Катакуры подчеркивать … рабочий характер их отношений с напарником довольно странной, но у всех свои причуды, в конце концов.

\- Ясно, - выдохнул он, снова возвращаясь мыслями к тому дню, когда в последний раз считался пилотом. Впрочем, раньше, чем Моточика впал в задумчивость, характерную для мыслей обо всем, что связывало его с программой Егерей – с самого начала, Датэ вдруг спросил:

\- So, что на базе? Полковник просто сказал тебя подобрать по дороге назад, и что ты пилот. Уже есть напарник или напарники? Знаешь, на какую машину тебя хотят?

Чика отрицательно помотал головой в ответ.

\- Полковник Такеда сказал, что «возрождает» проект, и нужны опытные пилоты. По мне так лучше начистить ещё пару синих морд, чем кусать локти, глядя, как они прут сквозь укрепления, которые мы только строим и строим. Ну, и паёк получше должно быть, - криво улыбнулся он, разводя руками, а затем выуживая свёрнутый вчетверо лист из заднего кармана брюк. – По прибытии мне обещан тур и инструктаж от…, - Чосокабе сверился с карандашной записью, - Хаяши. Господина Хаяши.

\- Man, you got it rough.

Датэ рассмеялся, пока Катакура мерил его очередным неодобрительным взглядом.

\- И почему же я «встрял»? – приподняв брови, уточнил Моточика.

\- Господин Хаяши – специалист по подготовке пилотов, область Дрифта. Занимается подбором совместимых. – Вместо напарника сообщил Кодзюро.

Что ж, это, конечно, отвечало на мысленные вопросы Чосокабе относительно Маэды – то ли тот не возвращался, то ли его не нашли, но встреча специалистом по Дрифту намекала об однозначной перспективе смены со-пилота. А это в свою очередь было большой проблемой, обсуждать которую с посторонними, даже хорошими ребятами, в планы Моточики не входило. Однако на вопрос о странной реакции Датэ никакая часть пояснений Катакуры не отвечала.

\- И…? – с некоторым нажимом повторил Чика, переводя взгляд на младшего из компаньонов по полёту.

\- И – этот тип заноза в заднице, - пожал плечами Масамуне, - Знаешь, из тех, кто потрошит лягушек и с удовольствием разглядывает, как что функционирует. Только в эмоциональном плане. Новички его ненавидят. Мы с ним в основном из-за режима тренировок пересекаемся, наша с Кодзюро совместимость была протестирована до запуска Рю, так что деталей не знаю, но … приветственная речь от господина Хаяши, как и тур с ним же – явно не лучшее начало дня.

\- Ну, - Чосокабе хохотнул, - если я не сдох от лап Кайдзю, то переживу. Знавал типов и похуже.

На ум сразу приходил один такой - который прочно удерживал пальму первенства в списке Моточики, хоть они и не виделись уже четыре года.

\---

Формирующаяся тенденция будить его пинком Чосокабе не понравилась ни разу. Впрочем, когда он проснулся достаточно, чтобы здраво оценить обстановку, стало ясно, что третий пинок, последовавший за первыми двумя – никакой не пинок, а тряска в салоне, помноженная на пристегнутый ремень безопасности.

\- Зона турбулентности, - пояснил с соседнего сиденья Датэ листающий журнал. – Минут через сорок будем садиться, если интересно.

Моточике и в самом деле было интересно. Он сел и потер единственный глаз, одновременно отмечая две вещи: во-первых, у него прошла головная боль, что радовало и даже очень. Во-вторых, Кодзюро спал в веселой розовенькой маске на глазах – с изображением цветущей сакуры – как относиться к этому факту он пока не решил.

\- Как он спит в такой тряске? – поинтересовался Чика, вместо клишированного «Доброе утро» - при закрытых иллюминаторах он всё равно не знал, какой сейчас час.

\- Неплохо, судя по всему, - откладывая журнал в сторону, хмыкнул наследник Силверлайн, покосившись на напарника, - Небось, опять сидел над своими исследованиями, пока у меня была деловая встреча в Канберре.

\- И что исследует? – Чосокабе с удивлением глянул на цветочную маску, поскольку редко случалось, чтобы оба пилота одного экипажа имели занятость помимо, собственно, пилотирования. 

\- Какие-то анализы образцов земли, - Датэ пожал плечами, - Деталей не знаю, но восстановление земель, пострадавших после нашествия Кайдзю, и Кайдзю Блу* в частности – это его тема.

\- Звучит серьёзно, - Чика присвистнул, хотя ни черта не смыслил в почвах и загрязнениях, но грохнуть тварь из разлома всегда было только частью дела. К сожалению, не самой лёгкой, но определенно более быстрой, чем то, что наступало после.

\- Не то слово. Но сейчас мне больше интересно, какой Егерь ты раньше пилотировал, – улыбка Масамуне снова стала острой, – нам ведь вместе работать.

\- Ха! – На эту тему Чосокабе мог говорить вечно, что про Егерей в общем, что конкретно, - Поначалу-то Ничирин, - Моточика осекся – он давненько не слышал имя их первой боевой машины, ещё дольше не произносил его сам – но быстро справился с ощущением, - Только лучший Егерь, которого я седлал – Фугаку! Литой стальной корпус, тридцать пять движков на каждую мышцу, титановое ядро…

\- Wait, Фугаку, который сдерживал Тенталуса, прикрывая Хайнань, пока не подоспел Багровый Тайфун?

\---

Когда менее чем через час, они с Датэ пожали руки, Моточика точно знал не только количество «засечек на поясе»* команды Рю, но и то, что они точно поладят. В свою очередь он поделился фактами недавней биографии, старым позывным, кое-какими познаниями в инженерии Егерей и предпочтениями по вооружению.

С Катакурой… то есть с господином Катакурой Чосокабе тоже жал руки – только не так горячо и формально-быстро. Поэтому, и, вероятно, потому что официально тот числился телохранителем (Моточика и сам сначала не поверил) «молодого господина Датэ», Кодзюро первым спустился по трапу в прошлое. Ну, фигурально выражаясь. Чика всегда находил забавной магию часовых поясов: так в ЮАР телефон показывал семь-семнадцать утра, когда в точке отбытия, в Онслоу его бывшие коллеги уже закончили обед и возвращались на Стену – перевалило за час дня.

В этот раз, впрочем, магия часовых поясов превзошла сама себя – вторая фигура у трапа, существенно ниже, чем телохранитель Масамуне, уже в плечах и с абсолютно нечитаемым лицом, вызвала такое дежавю, что Чосокабе на секунду и впрямь подумалось, не попал ли он в прошлое.

Однако белый халат, очки в тонкой золотой оправе и чёткая линия стрижки были ему категорически незнакомы. Как и имя «Хаяши М.» на именном пропуске, висящем на шее мужчины на плетеном зелёном шнурке.

\- Mister Hayashi! Good day! – широко улыбаясь, Датэ двинулся вниз за Катакурой, приветственно махнув рукой.

\- Здравствуйте, господин Датэ. – Сухо отозвался Хаяши, и Чосокабе ещё раз осмотрел его с ног до головы, до того, как окончательно поравняться со своими спутниками у подножия трапа и принять участие в разговоре.

\- Доброго утра, господин Хаяши. - Усмехнулся он. – …Рад знакомству.

\- Рад знакомству. – Эхом повторил тот, переведя взгляд на Моточику. «Радым» он ни на секунду не выглядел, хотя не так, чтобы по этому лицу читалась какая-либо иная эмоция. – Прошу. Это Ваш основной документ на базе – пропуск. Чип даёт доступ к отсекам общего пользования, тренировочным площадкам пилотов, боевому симулятору, дрифт-симулятору, наземному уровню ангаров и докам. Постарайтесь его не терять.

Судя по тону, сомнений в том, что Чосокабе карточку потеряет, причем в ближайшее время, у господина М. не имелось, и вообще иллюзий относительно уровня интеллекта возвращенного пилота он не питал.

\- Жилые отсеки экипажей Егерей и соискателей находятся в минимальном удалении от доков, открываются при помощи устанавливаемого лично Вами кода, либо сканирования отпечатков. Рекомендую воспользоваться последним.

Да, абсолютно точно – не питал. Обычно Моточика уже почувствовал бы себя оскорбленным, но сейчас были вопросы (и дела) поважнее.

\- Подпись о выдаче, пожалуйста. – Подставив планшет Чике под нос, несмотря на подчеркнуто вежливую просьбу, распорядился Хаяши.

Чосокабе мысленно хмыкнул, разглядывая холодные глаза за стеклами очков, и черкнул предоставленным стилусом по экрану.

\- Благодарю, - без промедления, как и без тени, собственно, благодарности в интонации, инструктор и специалист по Дрифту (согласно характеристике встречающего от Катакуры) убрал технику себе подмышку и передал Моточике пропуск. – Далее прошу следовать за мной.

Моточика даже поднял было ногу в армейском ботинке, чтобы подчиниться, когда…

\- Господин Хаяши, - неожиданно вмешался в эту трогательную встречу одноглазый пилот «Рю», не дав типу в халате договорить, - у меня тут есть часик свободного времени, пожалуй, покажу братцу-демону, где у нас что, не напрягайтесь.

Чосокабе удивлённо моргнул – больше потому, что Масамуне запомнил его прежний позывной «они*», который всего-то единожды всплыл в разговоре за около восьмичасовой перелёт, чем из-за насмешливого тона, которым сообщение было доставлено.

\- Очень любезно с Вашей стороны, - проигнорировав ухмылку молодого Дракона, после секундной паузы, отозвался Хаяши, - Рассчитываю на Вас, господин Датэ. – Инструктор поклонился – сначала пилоту «Рю», затем поочередно – самому Чосокабе и Катакуре, ровно настолько, чтобы это не казалось оскорбительным, но не миллиметром больше, - В таком случае, прошу меня извинить.

То, как чётко Дрифт-специалист развернулся на каблуках дорогих ботинок, наверное, полагалось репетировать. Моточика фыркнул себе под нос и потёр висок.

\- Не благодари, - Датэ со смешком хлопнул Чику по спине, пока его телохранитель отвлекся на персонал Шаттердома, занимавшийся доставившей их «птичкой».

\- И в мыслях не было, но спасибо! - Чосокабе рассмеялся, ещё раз глянув на быстро удаляющуюся фигуру, и покачал головой, задумчиво рассматривая собственный пропуск. – Слушай, как его звать?

\- Ха? – брови пилота «Дракона» недоумённо поднялись.

\- Пропуск. На моём помимо защитных полос и чипа: имя, фамилия, статус… О! Ещё и дата рождения. У этого типа была только должность и «Хаяши М.». Вот и спрашиваю.

\- Без понятия, - Масамуне почесал щёку и зевнул, - Никогда не интересовался. Впрочем, - тут он ухмыльнулся и заговорщески подмигнул, - Не боись: имя этого Хаяши в своём списке кандидатов ты не увидишь. Парни из лаборатории редко оказываются в боевом Егере, и этот – не исключение. А теперь двигаем, у меня серьёзно час, так что чувствуй себя как дома и запоминай…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* - Симанэ, Хиросима, Окаяма – префектуры Японии. Мацуэ – город в префектуре Симанэ.

* - Кайдзю Блу (Kaijju Blue) – загрязнение вызванное токсичностью крови Кайдзю.

* - Насечка на пояс/очередная [номер] тварь – сленг. Количество побежденных экипажем Кайдзю.

* - **О́ни** (яп. 鬼) — в **японской** мифологии — большие злобные клыкастые и рогатые человекоподобные **демоны** с красной, голубой или чёрной кожей, живущие в Дзигоку, японском аналоге ада. Иногда **они** бывают добры к людям и даже служат их защитниками.


	2. Chapter 2

_Отпустить и претвориться, что забыл – две разные вещи._

_Мудрость из интернета_

Итак, день один.

Шаттердом Кейптауна... пожалуй, отличался от того, который Моточика помнил, только тем, что был не первым его Шаттердомом. Повсюду запах металла и сварки (он оказывается по нему скучал, по этому характерному запаху ангаров и базы Егерей в целом), суета людей, лязг механических дверей, сигналы принятых электронных кодов... Датэ вел его туром по основным точкам интереса пилотов, начав естественно с доков, где сейчас находились только действующие Егеря: Тигр, ДайМао, Рю и Бонд. Чосокабе поджал губы - он обожал технику, особенно таких прекрасных малышей, но в его памяти неизбежно всплывали воспоминания, когда в доке было минимум десять боевых машин в отличном состоянии. Сейчас же... математика явно была не в их пользу. Впрочем, раз его вернули, их должно было стать больше, так? Не затягивая, он спросил об этом провожатого: где же Егеря, которым подбирают экипаж? Пилот Дракона кивнул в сторону, обозначив общее направление резервных доков для починки и сборки, но идти туда в их планы не входило - долгий и неудобный маршрут от текущей точки, прямой доступ только из корпуса Шаттердома по пропускам, либо при открытии потолочных и стенных шлюзов, когда командование давало добро на перенос техники в отсек для боевых машин. Надо ли говорить, что сегодня в графике подобное не значилось.

Далее на повестке дня были: тренировочная зона пилотов - три больших отсека для симуляторов боевого столкновения, "трепанационной" (по-культурному "камеры дрифт-тестинга", где раньше только проверяли способность к установлению Дрифта между пилотами на один экипаж, а теперь ещё и болтались искусственные мозги для пробы синхронизации. Чосокабе передёрнуло от одной мысли, но комментировать новые игрушки базы он не стал) и, собственно, просторного спортивного зала с тренажёрами для всех типов нагрузок совмещённого с "зоной поединков". К последнему, естественно, примыкали раздевалки и душевые. Людей в зале было, к сожалению, немного - вероятно из-за раннего часа, в который Чика ещё спал бы, следуй он своему прежнему режиму пилота. 

\- Ха, гляди-ка, - Масамуне кивнул в сторону боевой части помещения, где брюнетка, с волосами собранными в высокий хвост теснила соперника сильными размашистыми ударами тренировочного шеста, - Ли Наотора. Могла бы быть одной из твоих кандидатов.

\- О? - Чосокабе пригляделся повнимательнее - двигалась девица и впрямь хорошо. Он не был уверен, что Дрифт был бы реален, но странно, что её отсеяли при отборе, попробовать базовый тест на совместимость (он же поединочный тест) давали практически всем толковым кандидатам.

\- Правильно сделали, я считаю, - Датэ хрюкнул себе под нос, - Больно уж мужиков ненавидит. Может, бросил её кто, ... так что только время потеряли бы. Хотя и симпатичная. Ну ладно, идём!

Столовая, напротив, полнилась людьми. Они только прошли насквозь в сторону жилых отсеков, но Моточике уже представили практически всех действующих пилотов: зевающего Сарутоби Саске в компании с чрезмерно активным для раннего утра Санадой Юкимурой (который тотчас попытался утащить провожатого Чосокабе к предыдущему пункту программы - а именно в спорт-отдел, и искренне расстроился, узнав, что не выйдет, но тут же предложил спарринг Моточике, потому что "будет рад новому противнику", и "с его стороны было грубо приглашать исключительно господина Датэ"), и позитивного Токугаву, который чем-то напомнил Чосокабе прежнего напарника - Кейджи. Экипаж ДайМао - семейная пара Азаи – сейчас работали в ночной смене, так что раньше вечера свести с ними знакомство возможным не представлялось.

\- Как устроишься, очень рекомендую принять предложение тигрёнка, - сказал Масамуне, когда они уже подходили к жилому сектору, и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Чики с широкой улыбкой пояснил, - Санады то есть. Он и Сарутоби - воспитанники Такеды, ходят на Тигре. Малец хорош, так что на возраст не смотри - отличная тренировка выйдет! 

Моточика в целом и не сомневался - если взяли в пилоты, то Санада Юкимура просто обязан был "давать прикурить". 

\- Всенепременно, - с усмешкой кивнул он, оглядывая ряды круглых металлических дверей казарм пилотов. Людей здесь было меньше, но именно так Чосокабе и помнил: пилоты жили по чёткому военизированному графику, чтобы их можно было в любой момент отправить на вылазку. Кто-то заступал в полночь и закрывал зону до двенадцати дня, кто-то наоборот, у кого-то были часы бодрствования, как у гражданских, а некоторые экипажи фактически существовали по ночам, отсыпаясь днем. Их экипаж с Маэдой был post meridiem (то есть заступал после полудня и был на готовности до полуночи, хотя пару раз случались и неожиданности. Только когда требовалось срочно сдергивать с коек и отправлять в бой не дежурные экипажи – дерьмо творилось страшное.

Чёрт, от вида этих потёртых железных коробок Чика вдруг почувствовал себя дома - пусть это и диагноз, но как приятно! 

\- Бывай, Демон, - на прощание Датэ хлопнул его по плечу, когда они дошли до блока С, где согласно пропуску находилась "жестянка" Моточики, - Я в дневном графике, так что пересечёмся в тренировочной зоне. И не забудь проверить расписание - встреча с полковником наверняка уже назначена! - крикнул он напоследок, исчезая за поворотом.

Что ж, это верно. 

Чика ткнул пропуск в паз рядом с похожей на планшет прямоугольной панелью у двери, как только зашёл в отсек С-14. Одно сканирование отпечатков и пару паролей после, экран выдал бодрое: "С возвращением, господин Чосокабе!" и перечень дальнейших опций. Проглядев список, Моточика сначала ткнул на "включить кондиционер" (в помещении было не жарко, но душно), а потом открыл "расписание". Оно, ожидаемо, пока было скудным – сегодня: встреча с Такедой в двенадцать и общее вечернее построение под Хронометром (это нововведение Датэ тоже ему сегодня показал – громадные часы отсчитывали время до очередной спрогнозированной атаки Кайдзю и держали Шаттердом в тонусе), и ... да, они не затягивали - первичный дрифт тест в десять утра в зоне поединков завтра. Проводящий: Хаяши Мотонари.

Чика задумчиво прищурился, вспоминая дорогие туфли и идеальную линию стрижки.

\- Во что ты у нас играешь, а? – задумчиво спросил он пустую комнату. Та, ожидаемо, промолчала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Словарь терминов:
> 
> Док – место загрузки пилотов в пилот-капсулу.  
> Пилот-капсула – капсула, где располагаются пилоты Егеря.  
> Симулятор – технология для подготовки пилота к бою с Кайдзю, построенная на базе виртуальной реальности и анализа классов и атак Кайдзю.  
> Дрифт-симулятор – пробный Дрифт пилотов с искусственным (?) мозгом.  
> Хронометр – часовой механизм, отмеряющий время до следующего явления Кайдзю в формате (осталось) лет/месяцев/недель/дней/часов/минут


End file.
